Yaoi?
by Gadis Tanpa Warna
Summary: Yaoi apa itu? Fang tidak tau itu apa begitu pula dengan Boboiboy,lalu bagaimana caranya mereka mencari tahu? Warning:OOC,Bad Sumary!,yaoi,shonen-ai gagal,geje,typo,ancur karna author mengetik asal-asalan,dll


Disklamer:Boboiboy bukan miliku,ya sudah pasti

Rated: T buat jaga-jaga

Gendre:Humor and Romance

Setting:pas Adu du masih baik

Warning: Yaoi!,shonen-ai,OOC,gaje,typo,BBBXFang!,dan lain-lain

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YAOI?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di hari yang cerah itu,dirinya tidak mengerti dengan raut wajah Fang terlihat gelisah dan bingung? Entalah karena itulah yang ditangkap oleh ekor mata _Hazel_-nya sejak jam istirahat tadi anak tersebut duduk saja dikelas seperti memikirkan sesuatu ,tak berminat ke kantin sedikit pun hanya untuk membeli donat lobak merah kegemaran nya itu,merupakan suatu keajaiban bagi Boboiboy yang kini dihantui rasa penasaran

Kenapa sih dengan anak sok popular itu?

Dan karna inilah,Boboiboy juga ikut-ikutan tidak menikmati jam rehatnya itu bersama yang lain akibat perhatiannya tersita (sangat)banyak yang disebabkan oleh si anak berambut anggur lagi meski perutnya dalam keadaan protes ,jaib bisa di anggap angin lalu

Plusnya lagi dia memandang Fang dalam bertopang dagu,seperti saat dia memperhatikan penjelasan Cek Gu sok bilang kebenaran itu

"Oi Boboiboy! Kenape dari tadi kau pandang aku terus? Baru tau kalau aku ini hensem huh?"

Songgong nih anak dasar kelebihan percaya diri,nggak tau dirinya lagi khawatir kepadanya apa? Yah setidaknya itulah pemikiran(gaje)Boboiboy dikepalanya,wajah agak masam sambil memutar bola mata yang tadi sibuk menperhatikan tingkah anak duduk paling pojok kini berair muka sombong

"serah kau je"

"hehehe...ah...Boboiboy?"

"iye?"

"aku boleh tak cerita sikit?"

Eh tumben? Ada angin apa nih?

"cerita apa?"

"begini..."

**FLASHBACK**

_Waktu itu pagi-pagi sekali Fang sedang berjalan di Gang Pak Senin Koboi yang dulu dijaga oleh kucing sewel yang sekarang kewarasan sebagai kucing(?) sudah kembali jadi aman deh lewat sana setiap hari_

_Dan disalah ia bertemu dengan anak peranakan india,Gopal_

"_Hei Gopal!"_

"_Eh? Fang? Tunbem kau panggil aku,ada angin apa nih?"_

"_Aku nak tanya sikit"_

"_Hah! tanya apa?"_

"_Aku nak tanya...argh...apa ya emm...?"_

"_Hei cepalah nanti kitorang telat gara-gara kau"_

"_Ish sabarlah lagi pula ini subuh"_

"_ye lah tuh"_

"_aku nak tanya apa itu __**Yaoi**__?"_

_Seketika mendengar kalimat ajaib Fang,wajah Gopal berubah pucat mengalahkan pucatnya seongok tubuh manusia tak bernyawa,menatap(super)horor pada si penanya dengan badan bergetar hebat_

"_A-ah i-itu a-aku tak...TAU!...aku pergi dulu ye!"_

"_ehk?!"_

_WUUUUUSSSSHHHHHH!_

_Saat itu juga,Fang tidak mengerti tentang Gopal yang kini mengambil langkah seribu menjauhi dirinya_

_._

_._

_._

_Fang yang masih penasaran lalu bertanya kepada dua teman perempuannya,Yaya dan Ying yang yang sekarang berada di dekat gerbang sekolah_

"_Yaya! Ying!"_

"_Selamat pagi Fang! ada ape?"_

"_Yaloh tunbem kau sapa kitorang?"_

"_Ini aku nak tanya"_

"_Tanya ape?"_

"_Ape itu er...__**Yaoi**__?"_

_Lain Gopal lain juga mereka yang kini berwajah merah padam setelah mendengar kalimat Fang,yang entah kenapa terdengar __**amat keramat **__untuk umum_

_Oh ya merahnya seperti kepiting rebus loh~_

"_Ah...ehehehe tak tau lah,coba tanya Yaya"_

"_Ish...kau ni aku juga tak tau lah!...A-ah Fang! Coba kat tanya Adu du mesti dia tau kan kan?"_

"_Eh tapi-"_

"_pergi dulu ye!"_

_Terlambat,mereka sudah pergi peke kuase mereka lagi_

_Ah apa boleh buat,Fang terpaksa menerima saran dari si duo Y itu_

_._

_._

_._

"_Adu du tau tak apa itu __**Yaoi**__?"_

_Lalu terdengar suara khas sambaran petir berpadu dengan backroud mendung,seolah dunia telah hancur dalam hitungan detik_

_Rahang Adu du jatuh seketika itu juga_

_Tapi secepat mungkin alien hijau lumut kita ini menetralisir situasi lalu menjawab pertanyaan polos bocah berkaca mata itu,tentu sampai Fang tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertanya lagi_

"_Ah itu sangat rumit untuk kujelaskan mungkin lain kali saje,aku dah janjian dengan Probe kat hari ini,jadi aku duluan ye"_

"_Hah? Janjian ap-"_

_Belum selesai ngomong,luar biasa sekali Adu du menghilang tanpa jejak bagai hantu_

_Dan lagi janjian apa yang dilakukan antara Adu du dengan Probe ya?_

**END FLASHBACK**

"begitu.."

Detik itu juga Boboiboy hanya bisa menganga lebar maksimal,heran kenapa sih ekspresi mereka begitu hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan Fang? Eh kalo tidak salah...

_Ape itu Yaoi?_

"Yaoi? Ape tuh?"

"Tak tau aku dengar je dari para fans aku, jadi kau tak tau juga?"Boboiboy mengeleng,belum pernah ia tahu soal itu,namun habis mendengar cerita Fang tadi sepertinya pertanyaan tersebut dianggap terlarang untuk diketahui oleh mereka

Tapi yang namanya anak SD,sekali penaran pasti pengen tahu dengan cara apa pun harus mengetahuinya demi memuaskan rasa penasaran! meski errr... terlarang untuk diketahui

Maka dari dari itu juga...

"Nanti aku tanya lah sama Abang Reo,pasti dia tahu"

"Abang Reo?"

"itu sepupu jauh aku,kebetulan jadi Cek Gu Matematik magang kat sini sekarang pasti ada kat rumah aku biasalah jeguk Tok Abah"

"Oooh...eh boleh tak aku ke rumah kau?"

"Boleh,buat ape?"

"nak sekalian tahu itu sama tanya soal matematik yang belum kuketahui,muntung Abang kau Cek Gu Matematik"

"yelah,nanti jam 2 ye?"

"okelah"

.

.

.

.

Rumah Boboiboy,tepat di ruang tamu

"Abang Reo! Abang Reo!"

"eh? ada apa Boboiboy?"tanya seorang pemuda (tampan) yang entah bagaimana atau kebetulan saja mirip dengan Boboiboy versi _Future_-nya,tapi bedanya dia gak pake topi dinosaurus(silakan kalian bayangkan sendiri)

Tetapi,yah namanya juga sepupu pasti gak jauh beda mukanya kan?

"Boboiboy mau tanya"

"Tanya apa?"

"**Yaoi **itu ape?"dahi pemuda itu sedikit kusut hingga sekejap diwajahnya muncul seringai setipis benang

"Nak ingin tahu?"

"Nak lah! Boboiboy dah sangat penasaran!"

"hehehe...panggil dulu Kak Leo didapur,ntar Abang jelaskan"

"Eh? Okelah macam tuh"

.

.

.

.

"Abang sebenarnya kenape kita harus kat sini?"

"Lah kenape ini kan bilik kau?"

"Eh?...ehehehe"

"Nah sebelum Abang jelakan,coba kamu pikirkan budak lelaki mana yang menurut Boboiboy paling comel"

"umm paling comel?"saat memikirkannya hanya satu yang terbenak dalam kepalanya yaitu...

_Fang_

Yah Fang,sekali lagi Fang untuk pengulangan agar tidak terjadinya banyak yang bilang dirinya paling comel tapi sesungguh nya(dalam hati Boboiboy sendiri)Fang lah yang paling comel dibandingkan dirinya

Apalagi pas lagi marah

Ah sepertinya bocah bertopi jingga favorit kita mulai senyum-senyum sendiri deh

"Hayo siapa tuh~"

"Ah Abang ini yelah ...yelah namanya Fang"

"Ooooh ...jadi sudah siap ingin tahu apa itu Yaoi?"

"Siap!"

"Siap apanya?"

Dan dari pintu kamar yang terbuka terlihat masuk seorang pemuda(imut)berambut merah dengan air muka masam

"hehehe dateng juga,ayo sini!"

"Jangan perintah aku seenaknya bo-"

CUP!

"MMMMHHHHHH!"meski awalnya engan menerima suruhan namun akhirnya menurut juga tapi tak disangka ini adalah sebuah** jebakan**.Tak diduga sepupu Boboiboy ini langsung menarik lalu mencium telak dibibir dengan mesranya kepada pemuda merah itu,Leo yang merupakan teman kuliah(sekaligus pacar)nya itu

Sedangkan Boboiboy yang melihat adengan itu tanpa kedipan mata sedikit pun,menproses apa yang dilihat sebagai info yang mulai masuk dalam otaknya yaitu...

_Jadi Yaoi seperti itu ya?_

_Sekarang rasa penasaran telah tuntas_

_Semua sudah terjawab_

_Maka rasa aneh dihatinya selama ini,ketika dekat dengan Fang itu adalah..._

"Boboiboy! Kau ada ke?"

Panjang umur baru dipikirin udah langsung nongol depan rumah,bersaman dengan selesainya adengan itu yang berakibatkan pingsannya Leo

"Nah jeput kawan kau tuh,bilang padanya kalo Abang lagi sibuk tak boleh ganggu oke?"

Boboiboy hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lalu pergi kebawa untuk menjemput Fang ke atas,sedangkan Reo langsung menbawa Leo ala _bridal stlye_ menuju ruangan lain entah dimana itu author tidak tau

.

.

.

.

"Kau nih lama sangat,tapi suara bising siape tuh?"

"hahaha sudalah kata kau mau tau ape itu **Yaoi **kan?"ujar Boboiboy sambil menggiring Fang menuju kamar sambil tersenyum lebar yang sepertinya terlalu aneh bagi Fang

Entah kenapa,ia merasakan firasat buruk

Ceklek!

Blam!

"Ke-kenapa kau kunci pitu segala Boboiboy?"tubuh Fang kini mulai merinding namun saat menunggu jawaban dari Si Jagoan Pulau Rintis,ternyata hanya dibalas senyuman manis

Atau seringaian?

Tap

Boboiboy mendekat,lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri seperti melihat mangsa yang sudah ditargetkan,tak lupa tatapannya yang begitu bagai hewan buas yang kelaparan

"Bo-Boboiboy ka-kau ni ke-kenape?"kini ia sedikit takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak dengan rivalnya itu,disaat dirinya mundur langkah Boboiboy semakin semakin takut entah karna apa tapi dirinya tidak suka dengan tingkah abnormal anak itu

"Bo-Boboiboy ber-berhenti! Akh!"

Buk!

Oh bagus situasi mendukung Boboiboy sebaliknya tidak untuk Fang yang jatuh ke kasur pemilik kamar YANG KINI TELAH MENINDIHNYA!

"Bo-Boboiboy-Mph!"

Tanpa aba-aba Boboiboy langsung menciumnya dengan beringas,Fang kaget tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah kesempatan untuk anak itu memasukan lidahnya

"Mmmmmmhhhhh!"

Fang yang ingin sekali mendorong tubuh Boboiboy tetapi niatnya terhalang karena sepasang tangan miliknya diborgol keatas kepalanya oleh telapak tangan milik pelaku penindih

Lembut dan Panas,itulah yang dirasakan Boboiboy kini menikmati goa hangat anak berambut anggur ini rasanya ingin lebih dengan cara memperdalam ciuman,juga muka Fang yang saat ini merona hebat

"Mmmmhhhhh!Muah!...uhuk!...uhuk!...uhuk!...apa yang kau lakukan padaku tadi huh?!"sambil mengusap bibirnya kesal,oh tak lupa wajah Fang masih terkekeh pelan

"itu loh artinya Yaoi Fang~"

"Eh?"

"hehe...**i love you Fang**~"

"hei apa kau ca-"

Buk!

"Mmmmmhhhhhhhh!"

Sekali lagi tanpa aba-aba Boboiboy kembali menyerang Fang di kasur bahkan jauh lebih beringas dari pada yang tadi,semoga saja Fang bisa selamat dari _hewan buas_ itu

Dan hari itu juga Fang sangan benar-benar menyesal ingin mengetahui apa itu arti Yaoi sesungguhnya

Tamat dengan gajenya

Hahahahahaha sebenarnya saya ingin buat fic 5 in 1 chapter 2 tapi kok malah ini yang saya buat yah? Padahal ini hanya asal-asalan saja*digebukin readers

Wokeh adakah yang mau nge-Riview fic abalan ini?


End file.
